The Doll
by Bitterfruit93
Summary: Halloween Special. Sherlock is telling a ghost story. established John/Sherlock


**Hey, this is some kind of a halloween special (no zombies in this one +chuckles+) and yeah, just read it and leave a comment :D**

**Enjoy and have a nice day!**

"Sherlock, what are you doing there? Are you really trying to snatch some sweets from the bowl?", asked John from behind the young consulting detective, who flinched guiltly, but still grabbed some sweets for himself.

"Come on, Sherlock! You don´t eat regurlarly, but eat sweets? The sweets are for the children and not for you!"

"So what? Can´t I enjoy a little piece of chocolate?", replied Sherlock and glared at John. The doctor was wearing a vampire costume, with cape and teeth.

"At least don´t look as silly as you do, John. A vampire!" The young man chuckled at the ex soldier and ate one of the sweets.

"I like my costume and I think yours isn´t so bad either." The doctor grinned and Sherlock ignored his lover. The cat costume was Johns idea and he was only wearing it, because John had promised to strip it off as fast as possible later. Sherlock purred as he thought of the possibilities and smirked like the cheshire cat. He had pointed cat ears and a long tail, both with black fur. John had wanted him to wear a fullbody costume with fur too, but he would never run around in such a silly attire! Instead he was wearing tight black jeans and his favorite purple shirt. John seemed to like it, because he was already undressing him in his mind.

"Maybe I like it too, how long will it take, till I can stop wearing this costume and act like a real cat? Lapping up the tasty milk?" John blushed furiously and tried to ignore his flatmates suggestions.

"Later. You just have to wait a bit."

"I don´t like waiting, I am getting bored and then I am shooting the wall again. So entertain me!"

"Entertain you? I don´t know how to entertain you, watch telly or something like that."

"How about I tell you a Halloween story?"

"I thought, you wanted me to entertain you? But now you want to tell me a story?"

"Exactly, John. It will entertain me for sure."

"Okay, bring it on." John sat down on the couch, while Sherlock was sitting in his armchair next to the fireplace. The soft light was illuminating his beautiful face and his eyes seemed to glow.

"It´s a story that really happened...", he began, but was promptly interrupted by John.

"For real, Sherlock? I am not a kid, I won´t believe you."

"Just listen, okay John? So it really happened. In fact I was involved in this very mysterious story. It was a case, a privat case from an old friend of mine. His name was Murphy and we grew up together, he loved old things and bought the strangest things."

"One of those things, was a beautiful doll. It had long blond locks, brown eyes and lips as red as blood. It was a wonderful doll and it was kept inside a box, so no damage could destroy the beauty of it. The box was made out of expensive wood and pretty butterfly ornaments were decorating the lit with the glass window, so you could see the doll even when the box was closed."

"Like I said, it was pretty, but it was creepy too. It always gave me chills, when I looked at it and especially when I was alone with it. Normally I am not a person to get easily scared, except your life is at stake, John, but I feared the doll. Maybe because of the letter, that was attached to the doll. It was addressed to the owner and was a warning."

"Dear Owner,

this is a warning! Lock the doll in the box and never take it out! Horrible things could happen at night and I, the maker, aren´t responsible for any actions of my dolls. They have a free will and this child likes to play at night.

The Maker"

"It was really creepy, but Murphy the idiot, ignored the warning and displayed the doll on a small throne in his room. It looked wonderful and for some nights nothing happened. Murphy looked healthy and I soon forgot about the warning. A mistake and a pretty bad one."

"It was Halloween and Murphy was alone at home, because his and my parents were at some kind of costume party, drinking till they passed out. The next morning, Murphy and I wanted to meet up to annoy Mycroft till he gave us some sweets, but as I was about to open ring the bell of his house, his father opened the door. His face was white as a sheet and he looked really scared."

"Sherlock, he said, Sherlock, Murphy is dead, he was killed! I was shocked and wanted to see my dead friend for myself. His father let me in and I walked into the room of my dead friend. And really, there he was, dead with a knife wounds covering his torso. The whole room looked bloody and only the doll on it´s throne was clean. It was creepy and I as soon as I looked at the doll knew, that it was the killer. Funny right, John? A doll as a killer." John actually laughed and didn´t see the sad smile on Sherlocks face.

"I took the doll and put it back into it´s box, locked it and asked his father, if I could have it. He agreed, so I left and yeah, that´s the story. The doll was the killer, it used a kitchen knife probably. I went to Murphys funeral and lost any contact to his remaining family."

"That´s a sad story, Sherlock, and not that creepy. I am not scared of dolls."

"You should be, John, you should be." The doctor had to go and answer the door. He didn´t see as Sherlock walked into his room, opened a secret hiding place to look at the box with the small glass window. The doll was looking back at him, it´s eyes glowing red and it was glaring at him.

"Not this year, pretty one, and never again. I won´t let you kill anybody, anymore. Right, Murphy?", Sherlock asked the skull, that was sitting on his nightstand, while he closed the hiding place.

"Sherlock? Where are you? Could you make some tea?", shouted John suddenly and Sherlock snickered.

"Sure, John, just wait a moment." He looked one last time at the skull and then switched of the light as he walked back into the kitchen.

The skull seemed to grin into the darkness of the room. Murphy liked Halloween.


End file.
